Baek's Life
by Cherry Park
Summary: kehidupan baekhyun setelah ditinggal calon suami... cekidot


Summary : Disaat hari bahagianya telah tiba. Datanglah kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun Terpuruk. Sang calon suami Oh Sehun... Dibaca cerita lengkapnya yaa. hahaha

ChanBaek / Sebaek (CrackPair)

Xi Luhan

Yaoi / BL

Mpreg

rated T

Angst(?) Happy Ending , Drama , dll

Mungkin dulu baekhyun adalah lelaki yang sangat bahagia karena hari kebahagiaannya kan tiba sebelum kematian calon suami ooh sehun yang membuat baekhyun sangat terpuruk. Kematian seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan dirinya dengan sehun , terjadi kecelakaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh baekhyun.

Ketika ingin menjemput baekhyun sepulang kuliah , terjadilah tabrakan oleh truk bermuatan besi yang menewaskan sehun.

Mungkin dulu baekhyun telah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Mungkin dulu baekhyun telah mempunyai seorang anak yang sangat lucu. Namun apa daya takdir telah terjadi.

Dua tahun setelah kejadian tersebut membuat baekhyun lebih suka menyendiri dan menangis seorang diri. Bahkan setiap malam ia akan menangis sambil memeluk kartu undang pernikahan dirinya yang telah lusuh.

Ibu baekhyun yang melihat anaknya menangis sangat tidak sanggup melihatnya. Anaknya masih terbendung rasa sedih hingga saat ini.

Sehun sangat berharga bagi baekhyun. Perjalanan cinta mereka dari bangku smp hingga kerja sampai dirinya menikmati gaji pertama dengan sehun. Sehun selalu mengisi kekosongan di hati baekhyun.

Sembilan tahun berpacaran kandas ditengah jalan. Sehun selalu ada disaat sedih maupun ketika ia bahagia. Sehun yang selalu ke rumah baekhyun. Ketika mengingat itu semua baekhyun sungguh ingin menyusul sehun di alam baka.

"Sudahlah Baek. Jangan manangis. Kau harus mengikhlaskan dirinya. Dia tidak akan bahagia jika kau selalu menangisi dirinya. Semangatlah" ucap Xi Luhan sebagai sang sahabat.

"A-aku hiks tidak hiks b-bisa me-hiks lupakannya. A-aku ingin hiks menyusulnya hiks" balas baekhyun yang sangat terpukul.

"Suatu hari kau akan menemukan sesorang yang lebih baik. Kau haru bersabar dan jadilah lelaki imut kesayanganku yang selalu tersenyum pada dunia" -Luhan

~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~

Lima bulan kemudian…

Ketika baekhyun melanjutkan kuliah S2, ia ditemukan oleh laki-laki berparas rupawan yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan chanyeol saat di kantin kuliah. Chanyeol yang awalnya diam-diam melirik Baekhyun mulai tertarik kepada baekhyun.

Berbulan-bulan chanyeol menjadi stalker untuk baekhyun , akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mendekati baekhyun.

Dimulai dengan menukar nomor telpon , saling mengirimi sms, saling bertelepon, bahkan sampai jalan berdua dengan chanyeol. bagi baekhyun mungkin bukan disebut kencan.

baekhyun yang terbawa suasana membuat dirinya menyukai chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengharapkan chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Terlalu lama menunggu ungkapan cinta chanyeol membuat baekhyun menganggap chanyeol sebagai sahabat.

Di Mall.…

"Untuk apa kita kesini ?" ujar baekhyun dengan heran. "Aku ingin membelikan cincin untuk seseorang" ucap chanyeol dengan tenang. "untuk siapa ?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada dingin. "hey kau kenapa ? ini untuk calon istriku. ini untukmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" jawab chanyeol dengan menatap baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ditatap chanyeol hanya bersemu merah dan mengangguk dengan malu. Chanyeol yang melihat pipi baekhyun bersemu langsung mencium kening baekhyun dengan sayang. Sontak membuat perilaku mereka menjerit. "Aaaaa kenapa mereka sangat romantis" "Aku tidak kuat" "Aku ingin memiliki calon suami seperti dirinya" "Beruntung sekali lelaki manis itu" "Aku sangat iri" ucap salah satu dari penonton tersebut.

~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~CB~

Sebulan kemudian diadakan pernikahan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Tidak mewah namun berkesan dihati mereka. Orang tua merekapun menangis haru.

Hadiah pernikahan dari kerabatpun tak luput dari pandangan. Ketika Baekhyun membuka secarik surat , ternyata isinya dua tiket pesawat untuk bulan madu mereka ke hawaii esok hari dari orangtua suaminya tersebut.

Baekhyun Senang bukan main karena Hawaii adalah pulau impiannya. Baekhyun lantas membereskan pakaian dirinya dan chanyeol untuk di hawaii nanti

…

Mereka telah sampai di hotel . Chanyeol langsung mandi karena kotor dan Bekhyun selaku pemeran istri merapihkan pakaian ke dalam lemari yang disediakan oleh hotel.

Setelah membereskan pakaian , Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat baekhyun yang hanya memakai celana pendek. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun berpakaian seperti itu langsung menarik baekhyun dan mencium baekhyun dengan nafsu diatas ranjang.

"Aahh C-chann.. B-biarkan akuhh mandiihh duwluhh" Desah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tidak menggubrisnya dan lanjut mencium dan menjilat leher jenjang sang istri.

Baekhyun yang mendesah karena sang suami menjilat bagian sensitif nya membuat baekhyun klimaks.

"Akuhhh takhh khuatthh… Aahhh Channn. Phelannn"

"Nikmatt Baekhyun Istriku Cintaku" lalu chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya ke nipple baekhyun yang telah menegang. chanyeol sedikit menggigitnya

"Aahh Channn Tidakkk.. Jangan digigit. Uhhh" -baekhyun

"Akan kubuat ia mengeluarkan susunya"

"Aahhh Chanyeolllhhhh Tidakkkhhh" dan crott baekhyun klimaks yang ke dua kalinya. padahal belum ketahap lebih intip tetapi chanyeol sudah membuatnya lelah karena nikmat.

END/TBC

Halooo author newbie

salkenn! haiii

maafkan banyak typo dan alur kecepetan

typo sebagian dari saya . lol

semakin banyak review semakin cepet update

semakin banyak siders semakin lama update

Jakarta 18 Agustus 2016

see yaaa

RNR!

XOXO


End file.
